Legislative Session: 2015/09/22
Official record of the Legislative Session on September 22, 2015. Speaker: Speaker Seamus ODrunkard Technocratic Union !!tddPn95cxZ6 'Discussed Bills:' The TBH Bill Each OP of /pol/ Parliament threads MUST have "tbh" at the end of it. Proposed by: Jackie Baits Journalist !!+nrXkZCCZ/E; Seconded by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y The Clarity Bill Each OP of /pol/ Parliament threads must contain the link to The Constitution of The Parliament of /pol/. http://parliament-of-pol.wikia.com/wiki/Constitution Proposed by: Mind - Minister of Records SC !!Gv7kD7/23qZ; Seconded by: Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu The Racial Superiority Bill Act This Act makes votes for üntermensch count only for .99 votes instead of a whole 1 vote. Ùntermensch are classified as peoples from nations other than Germany, Switzerland, Austria, USA, Canada, Australia, UK, Ireland, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Luxembourg and Hungary (honorary übermensch). Proposed by: may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32; Seconded by: Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander Soc !!bZv95O7fSFV Korean Waifus for all Bill All MPs of /pol/ Parliament will get their own willing korean waifu. Korean waifu for reference https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMR4O6n0CJo Proposed by: Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ; Seconded by: Sir Rudi of Pol Leader !!oSL6L+o6phK 'Voting Tally:' TBH -- DID NOT MEET QUORUM 1. Yea - Mao Zedong Technocratic Union !!ciTqOZvN1jd 2. Nay - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 3. Nay - Sir Richard Order !!LVdUMU+3mry 4. Nay - Trotsky Front !!2U2TIwudcuY 5. Nay - Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 6. Abstain - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 7. Nay - Sir Griffith the White Hawk,Minister of HealthCerberus !!9TTotSLSI2H 8. Yea - Adolf Merkel Front !!bPpL3hzz8Ps 9. Nay - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 Clarity -- 6/1/3: PASSED 1. Yea - Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ 2. Nay - Woodall JacksonNCR !!wFiDJyIZN+b 3. Yea - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 4. Yea - Mao Zedong Technocratic Union !!ciTqOZvN1jd 5. Yea - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 6. Abstain - Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 7. Yea - Adolf Merkel Front !!bPpL3hzz8Ps 8. Yea - Sir Griffith the White Hawk,Minister of HealthCerberus !!9TTotSLSI2H 9. Nay - Trapper Party !!E/pXNJxhTNK 10. Nay - Slim Sam Libertarian !!McZ0KcePrfU Racial Superiority -- 1/0/10; DEFEATED 1. Nay - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 2. Nay - Sir Griffith the White Hawk,Minister of HealthCerberus !!9TTotSLSI2H 3. Yea - Mao Zedong Technocratic Union !!ciTqOZvN1jd 4. Nay - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 5. Nay - Adolf Merkel Front !!bPpL3hzz8Ps 6. Nay - Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 7. Nay - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 8. Nay - Slim Sam Libertarian !!McZ0KcePrfU 9. Nay - Knight Person Soc !!E/iO50MnHEf 10. Nay - Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ 11. Nay - Trotsky Front !!2U2TIwudcuY Korean Waifus - 6/3/2; PASSED 1. Yea - Sir Griffith the White Hawk,Minister of HealthCerberus !!9TTotSLSI2H 2. Abstain - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 3. Yea - Adolf Merkel Front !!bPpL3hzz8Ps 4. Yea - Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ 5. Abstain - Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 6. Yea - Trapper Party !!E/pXNJxhTNK 7. Yea - Mao Zedong Technocratic Union !!ciTqOZvN1jd 8. Nay - Legatus Lanius SPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU 9. Abstain - Knight Person Soc !!E/iO50MnHEf 10. Nay - Woodall JacksonNCR !!wFiDJyIZN+b 11. Yea - Tacticaldrop Cerberus !!jORkBuWfdyy 'External Links:' 'See Also: '